Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a PUF circuit, in particular to a bridge imbalance PUF circuit and multi PUF circuits.
Description of Related Art
As an important performance indicator for PUF (Physical Unclonable Functions) circuit, randomness may seriously affect the safety of application system; in particular, safety of encryption algorithm is to be determined by the encryption randomness when output response of PUF circuit is applied to the encryption algorithm.